Eanos Setirav (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor (Heretic & Preacher Archetypes) Level: 2 Experience: 1300 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Issolantha Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 16 = +0 CON) +2 FC (Inquisitor) AC: 17 = +3 DEX +4 Armor AC Touch: 13 = +3 DEX AC Flatfooted: 14 = +4 Armor INIT: +06 = DEX +3 WIS (Cunning Initiative) BAB: +01 = Inquisitor CMB: +02 = BAB +1 STR CMD: 15 = +1 BAB +1 STR +3 DEX Fortitude: +01 = Rogue +0 CON Reflex: +03 = Rogue +3 DEX Will: +06 = Rogue +3 WIS Speed: 30' / 40' Base speed (Domain) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = [BAB (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features • Racial Abilities: +2 ability of choice (Dex) • Skilled: +1 Skill Point / level • Slow Speed: Base speed of 20 feet. • Bonus Feat: At 1st level • Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Inquisitor (Heretic & Preacher Archetypes • Weapon Proficiency: * All simple weapons * Hand crossbow, Longbow, Repeating Crossbow, Shortbow * Favored weapon of deity (shortbow) • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Judgement (Su): 1/day, invoke as a swift action Additional judgement: Escape (Heretic Archetype) • Stern Gaze (Ex): Add 1/2 Inquisitor level (min 1) as morale bonus to Intimidate & Sense Motive checks • Lore of Escape (Heretic archetype, replaces Monster Lore) (Ex): Add Wisdom bonus to Bluff and Stealth checks in addition to normal ability mod • Hide Tracks (Heretic archetype) (Ex): -5 penalty for anyone trying to find or follow Eanos' tracks • Cunning Initiative (Ex): Add Wis mod to initiative as well as Dex mod • Detect Alignment (Sp): Detect chaos/evil/good/law (choose one) at will • Track (Ex): + 1/2 Inquisitor level on Survival checks for tracking • Domain: Travel (Trade subdomain). Increased Base Speed: +10' base Silver Tongued Haggler (Su): +1/2 level (min 1) to Bluff, Diplomacy, or Sense Motive checks. 6 (3 +3 Wis) times / day Free action • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 4, 1st: 2 Feats • Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 to hit and damage ranged attacks at < 30' • Precise Shot (Bonus Human): No penalty for firing into melee Traits • Suspicious (Faith): +1 Sense Motive checks • Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills Skill Points: 14 = x2 {+7 Base + 1 Race} (Inquisitor level 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff* 09 2 3 1 +3 Lore of Escape Climb 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Diplomacy* 06 2 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -1 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 07 2 3 1 +1 Stern Gaze Knowledge (Dungeon) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 08 2 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive* 10 2 3 3 +2 Suspicious, Stern Gaze Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 10 2 3 3 -1 +3 Lore of Escape Survival 04 0 0 3 +1 Track Swim 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * Can be augmented with the Silver-Tongue Haggler ability (+1/2 level) Spells Known Orisons (at will, DC 13): spell spell spell spell 1st level (3/day, DC 14): spell spell Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armored Coat 50 gp 20 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 20 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 950 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6'1" ft Weight: 200 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Background Eanos grew up in a remote temple of Issolantha, trained by the country priests in a variety of disciplines, alongside a rather sizable host of other orphans. He was a star pupil, excelling in the arts of stealth and in rooting out the stealthy. He was hardly surprised when, as he neared the age when he would be sworn to the brotherhood, he expressed genuinely divine gifts, calling forth a magical shield during a sparring exercise. The brothers, on the other hand, were rather stunned, since they weren’t acolytes of Issolantha at all, but rather a secret cabal who trained orphans to be their spies and assassins, using the temple as a cover for their illicit activities. Before they could fully respond to this turn of events, however, Brother Setirav, Eanos’ trainer, mentor, and intended ‘handler,’ escaped with the boy. It seems Eanos’ miracle had brought the aging assassin a change of heart. Unfortunately, the escape attempt brought him an arrow in the spleen. Before he died, Setirav revealed the temple’s secrets to the youth. He was not, however, able to tell the young man the extent of the corruption. Stunned, frightened, and confused, Eanos wandered out into the world suddenly unsure of everything around him. Emotionally scarred by his experiences, Eanos no longer trusts the church at all, taking it on himself to be a solitary representative of the Lady of Secrets. He does his best to root out lies and corruption, while simultaneously attempting to evade the notice of the spy network from which he escaped. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1